I Began
by Dae Yuy
Summary: A short one shot where Heero reflects about love. Shonen-ai 1+2


Author: Dae (Dana) Yuy  
  
Genre: general  
  
Rating: PG (for extremely mild cursing)  
  
Parings: 1+2  
  
Warnings: Ficlet, Mild Shonen-ai, Extremely Mild Cursing, Extremely Mild Relena Bashing, Heero POV, Introspective Heero? I think that's it  
  
Feedback: Yes please! dana_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did though. I own quite a few characters though, please don't use them without permission.  
  
Archive: neried13.tripod.com, ad_astra01.tripod.com (not open yet) Anyone else? Just ask.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I Began  
  
I used to hate you. Hate your casual touches. Hate your easy words. Hate your friendly smiles and cocky grins. I used to hate you. Hate that damn braid of yours, your intense violet eyes, your athletic, lithe body. I used to hate you. I use to hate the boy who overpowered me, shot me and prevented me from killing that brat of a stocker, Relena Peacecraft. I hated how you took a page from her book and followed me around from school to school, mission to mission, place to place. And you know what? That was my downfall, your following, tailing, trailing whatever you wish to call it. Why? You ask, because. Because as I saw more and more of you I began to like you. I began to Like your casual touches. Like your easy words. Like your friendly smiles and cocky grins. I began to like you. I began to like that damn braid of yours, your intense violet eyes. Your athletic, lithe body. I began to like you. I began to like the boy who overpowered me. I laugh here, a bitter, ironic chuckle. I began to like you!  
  
And before I knew it, that like progressed, with one simple brush of your hand. That one electric touch made that like progress into something more, something... special something real. I began to love everything about you. I can hear you laughing now.  
  
It was the little things that got me. First it was your eyes. Those eyes vibrant amethyst eyes, the true windows to your soul. I loved how they sparkled with mirth if you were playful or happy or burned with fire if you were angry or upset. I began to love how I could see you within them, the real you, not the jester or the grinner. I began to see a boy that could feel pain, experience any emotion other then happiness and anger.  
  
Know what was next? It was your hair, yes that damned braid. I began to love the way it swished when you walked, following your movements like a shadow. I began to love how it shimmered rich copper in the sunlight. Or how it glowed casing a silvery halo around you in the moonlight. I loved how the rich chestnut strands surrounded you as you brushed them.  
  
I remembered what you once told me, about your hair, that damned braid. You said that only three people had ever seen you with it down before. How those people were the only ones you trusted enough to see it. You quickly emended that your parents must have seen you with it down, considering, but then you relayed how that didn't really count because you never knew them. I felt for you then.  
  
After your hair was your body. Surprising isn't it? The body is usually the first thing. I began to love how fluidly it moved, how graceful a teenage boy could be. How when you ran, walked, jumped, hell, how when you did anything, the muscles rippled under that alabaster skin of yours. I began to love you.  
  
After that it was your little ticks. The little things that made you, you. I'm incredulous. I began to love how when you're frustrated, your nose scrunches up, and eyebrows draw together. I began to love how you fidgeted in class, any class save art. I began to love how you drummed your fingers and bobbed your head to music only you could hear. I began to love the little snores that escaped while you were sleeping. How angelic and at peace you seemed while performing the act. Yes, I do watch you sleep. I began to love how the little sounds of amusement escaped your throat and how you constantly shifted while reading one of those damned manga you're so found of. I began to love everything about you.  
  
As I pondered this I realized I didn't just love your features or your ticks, I also loved your personality. Your flamboyance, your do it right or screw it attitude. And you know what I don't think I hate you anymore. I love you, everything about you. Mind, body and soul. That's right I Heero Yuy, perfect soldier, unbreakable, unfeeling machine, love you. You, Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, the Joker, the Jester. Funny isn't it?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The End! Thanks for reading! R&R please!! 


End file.
